Zura
by Rayne-aqua
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet a demon who looks just like inu! Execpt its a girl! Are they related or not?
1. Zura info

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...  
BUT I OWN Zura!!  
  
Zura Info  
  
Zura has short spiky, slivery hair, and sliver dog ears like Inuyasha. She wears a red headband, black suit like inu's except not baggy. She also has a red waist tie. Her eyes are yellow, she has a Red Crescent moon design on her cheek. She is a full fledged demon (not evil). Her weapon of choice is a crescent moon staff with a glowing blue orb in between the points, on the other end is a sword.  
  
Zura has an attitude sort of like Inuyasha's because she was mistreated by her parent and left alone before she could remember their faces. You'll learn more about her in my story. 


	2. Out of the bubble

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha  
  
I OWN Zura!!!  
  
A new face  
  
Zura sat on a tree wondering who that person was that looked exactly like her, except was a boy. He was wearing red clothes and was half demon. She sat there thinking and listening to the nearby waterfall. She then sniffed the air. They were looking for her, to probably ask who she was. flashback She heard some voices and looked through a bush there, she met up with his face. She looked at him and ran to a tree. end flashback They had found her. The hanyou was arguing with a girl in green and white. There were two other people a monk, and a Demon slayer. The girl in green and white said "Hi I'm Kagome." "Why did you tell her she could be one of Naraku's slaves or reincarnations!!" Yelled the hanyou. "You don't know that." Argued the one named Kagome. "Excuse me! Who is Naraku??" Said Zura. "He's an evil demon in a baboon suit." Said the demon slayer, petting the fire cat. The two stopped arguing after Kagome said "SIT" and he plopped to the floor. He sat up and said "Humph" after a flea person hopped on him.  
  
Inuyasha's Point of View  
After Kagome argued with me and sat me. Mioga hopped on my nose and started sucking blood. SMACK and he went flying to the floor. "What is it this time Mioga?" "That girl on the branch may be Zura a full fledged demon warrior with a jewel shard." "She has a jewel shard??" I asked. "Yes, Master Inuyasha." Said Mioga "Then I'll get it from her."  
  
Zura POV  
  
"What's your name?" Kagome asked me "Zura." I replied. "Then she is the one!" yelled the flea guy. Suddenly the half demon got out his sword and said "Surrender your Jewel shard Or I'll have to take it with force!" "You shouldn't challenge me half demon. I'm more than two times stronger than you!" I said. "Then I'll just have to fight!!" the reckless hanyou said. I pulled off my necklace and said "Moon staff!" and the mini staff on my necklace turned life size. I then zapped him and a blue bubble formed around him. Trapping him and the Tetsagia. "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. "What did you do?!" she asked me. "I trapped him you can't hear him but he can hear you. When he learns his lesson find me." I said running off. To the top of the waterfall and sitting on a rock. An hour later they found me. Inuyasha rolling in the bubble.  
  
"Take it off him! Or I'll get you." said the demon slayer getting her demon bone made boomerang. "You saw what I did to Inuyasha, I'll do the same to you." I replied. Then Kagome got her bow and arrow. "Take the bubble off or I'll shoot you." She said "A mere arrow? I would laugh." I said. She shot it and a blue aurora formed around it. It landed in my shoulder. Then came the wave of pain Then I knew. She was a miko. "Fine I'll take it off." I said. I jumped over. "Adsa Torkeal." And the bubble popped. "Ok there you are. Now leave." "But your wound" Kagome insisted. "It can heal on it's own. Nobody cares." I Sighed. Flasback A bruised Zura sat there crying. "WAAAAAA Mommy, Dada! Why you weave me?" Then two farmers found her. "She's cute. What's your name?" "Zura" said zura "Where's your mom and dad?" said the kind lady farmer. "They weft me. WAAAAAaaaaa." She said. "We'll take you in huh honey?" End flashback "Zura what's the matter?" said Kagome. "Nothing..............." I said." "Leave, just leave...., you wouldn't understand." 


	3. Author Note I NEED HELP

Author's note  
  
Hiya sorry I haven't wrote in a long time for you who actually like Zura. But I cant figure out how inuyasha would act Around her. Please help submit reviews to this page that say how he would act or E-mail me. 


End file.
